The Cases That Need to Be Solved
Summary When a young boy is executed, Intelligence turn to the boy's parents for information and upon further investigation, discover the father has a criminal background and was a part of a local gang. After another shooting in gang territory, this time nonfatal, Lindsay and Halstead speak to the victim's mother to see if the two crimes are related and Mouse works to find a connection. To honor the deceased young victim, Antonio, Platt, Roman, Burguess, Mouse and a number of other CPD officers and members of the community come together for a candlelight vigil. Cast Main Cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky Guest Stars * Samuel Caleb Hunt as Craig "Mouse" Gurwitch * Barbara Eve Harris as Commander Emma Crowley * Ser'Darius Blain as Brian Johnson * Cyrus Farmer as Reverend Pembelton * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin Co-Stars * Chris Agos as Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot * Tiffany Renee Johnson as Lauren Brooks * Javoun Baker as Miles Johnson * Robert Upton as Jordan Lockett * Furly Mac as Colin Lowe * DeAndre Brown as Jesse Kemp * Karla Beard as Emmie Kemp * Ireon Roach as Chelsea Kemp * Melanie Loren as Female Witness * Celeste Cooper as Medical Examiner * Ray Austin as Officer Hiller * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Zach Garcia as Diego Dawson * James Randle as 20-Year Old Male Witness * Jay Thurman as Homeowner * Robert Thompson as Sam Fowley Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Mark Tinker as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Craig Gore as Co-Executive Producer * Tim Walsh as Co-Executive Producer * Mike Weiss as Co-Executive Producer * Timothy J. Sexton as Supervising Producer * Terry Miller as Producer * Jamie Pachino as Producer * Jeremy Beim as Co-Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Rohn Schmidt as Director Of Photography * Gregory Van Horn as Production Designer * Terry Blythe as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Cole Maliska as Executive Story Editor * Mo Masi as Story Editor * Ryan Maldonado as Story Editor * Eduardo Javier Canto as Story Editor Background information and Notes *150th episode in the franchise. Category:Episodes Category:Chicago P.D. episodes